


Winging it

by Toonakan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonakan/pseuds/Toonakan
Summary: Link is struggling to find out who he is, his head filled with doubt as he tries to be the Champion that everyone tells him he once was. Maybe the excitable Zora Prince can help him accept that he can't return to his old self, but become someone even better.We're all winging it here!





	1. Crimson Zora

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Link ground his teeth as he lost his grip on the rocks above his head. He scrambled desperately for some form of purchase on the slippery rock-face. Finding none, his aching hands simply slid along the smooth surface as Link allowed himself to gradually skid back down to solid ground. He found himself thankful that he hadn’t managed to climb too high up before losing his grip, he had nearly broken his neck on his second attempt and his ass was no doubt black and blue from the others.

Slouching forward for a moment to catch his breath, he stared blankly at his soaked hair, watching droplets fall from the tips. The rain had started as he neared the mountains surrounding Zora’s Domain and it had refused to let up since. It had started as a simple annoyance, but after causing a rock-slide that spooked his horse and forced him to abandon the mare in what shelter he could find, it was quickly becoming a hindrance.

Link pushed himself up straight and glared up at the outcropping he had spent the better part of an hour trying to reach. He was sodden and miserable, all he had wanted was to try and take a shortcut, albeit a hazardous one – the rain pelting the mountainside had made the rocks slick and virtually impossible to climb. Link was discovering gradually that he was as stubborn as his beloved horse, and had refused to give in to the logical part of his thoughts.

With an irritated huff, he resigned himself to a long walk up the mountain path. Whilst walking, Link kept his eyes on the surging river beside him, the Zora who had spoken with him at the base of the mountain seemed to appear when he least expected it. He did not like being caught off guard. Link couldn’t quite recall the crimson Zora’s words nor his name, only that they were in need of a Hylian’s help and apparently Link was that Hylian. He was headed to the Domain regardless, as Impa had instructed him to do, so what was another set of instructions? Being an individual with no memory, no real place to belong, all Link found he could do was follow instructions from others. A small, bitter smile pulled at his lips. _A Hero must do as he’s asked_. Link cast his tired eyes up toward the grey clouds, only to watch a poorly aimed arrow soar over his head.

Snapping his gaze back down and fixing a glare at the Lizalfos ahead, Link barely allowed it time to notch a second arrow. Pulling his own bow from his back, Link darted to the side, lining his shot and releasing his arrow with practised ease. Pressing himself against the mountainside, he watched the monster fall, its clawed hands clutching at the arrow piercing its abdomen. Knowing not to allow small victories go to his head, Link held his position, listening for any hint of multiple enemies. His ears twitched as they strain to hear anything above the heavy rainfall. _Must’ve been how I didn’t notice the first one._ He began to cautiously move up the worn slope in a slight crouch, bow readied in his hands. Peering around a boulder, Link found no signs any other Lizalfos, regardless he would move more carefully from now o-

“HELLO THERE!”

Link couldn’t even hold back the surprised yelp, it somehow echoed louder than the bellowed words, cracking ungracefully at the end. He scrambled up from his crouch and twirled to stare wide eyed at the crimson Zora. The creature stared back with the same wide eyed expression, webbed hands cupped around his mouth. He had begun slowly bobbing away from Link’s position, too stunned to move and pulled by the strong currents. Link let out a tense breath, he turned his head away to scowl at the loose bow in his hands, the damn arrow had flown from his grip in his surprise.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Link dropped his scowl before peering back at the Zora through his bangs. He had swam closer again and now looked up at the ledge that Link cautiously peered over. The Zora appeared to be waiting for some sort of response from him. Link offered a curt nod and watched as the Zora deflated a little at his non-verbal response.

“I was simply hoping to warn you that some nasty creatures had been making their home on the mountain paths.”

Link gave an irritated huff and pointed at the dead Lizalfos, his face deadpan. _Thanks for the warning._

“O-oh, I see that I was too late.” The Zora’s form drooped for a small moment before rapidly perking up once again. “but it appears that you dealt with it swiftly, and with not a scratch on you! You truly are a strong Hylian!” Link simply gave a shrug to his words, it had only been one archer with _very_ poor aim after all.He tried to ignore how the Zora stared as he secured his bow to his back and yanked his drenched hood back over his head. It made his skin prickle in an odd way that had Link feeling rather uncomfortable. Glancing back at the Zora didn’t particularly help either, he continued to stare regardless. Link gave a tense wave whilst turning on his heel and made to continue up the path, away from the Zora’s golden gaze.

“Good luck brave Hylian! Please be careful!” Link refused to turn back and meet that stare again, holding up his hand and waving a second time to acknowledge the boisterous Zora instead. He waited until he heard the small splash that signalled the Zora’s departure before looking back at where he had been. Link felt a little guilty that he had already forgotten the Zora’s name, he seemed nice with all his toothy grins and the positive gleam in his eyes. Had he mentioned that he was someone important? Link’s brow furrowed as he tapped a single finger to his chin. He couldn’t for the life of him remember. It had been like that since he had awoken, he found himself struggling to remember new people as well as those from his past. It was frustrating to say the least. With a sigh and a grumble, Link pulled his cloak around himself and spurred himself onward, the Zora’s still needed his help.

 

* * *

It took him much longer than he anticipated to reach the entrance of Zora’s domain. He had soldiered on throughout the night and early morning, using the darkness to ambush the monsters that infested the mountain paths. He had been quite lucky during the short encounters with the creatures. Mostly Lizalfos had made camps along the winding paths, their boomerang like blades had given Link a few nicks here and there, but he was mostly unscathed up until he had clashed with the giant Moblin that had stood blocking a narrow bridge. It hadn’t even been Link’s fault for those injuries really, the rain had made the bridge slippery. He had nearly fallen to his death at least twice and had probably gotten concussion from cracking his skull against the railings. The Moblin had gotten a decent blow to his shield, almost ripping it from his grasp. Link knew he’d have a lovely bruise where it had pulled at his shoulder. Despite all of it, he had reached Zora’s Domain, a little worse for wear than when he had started at the foot of the mountain, but he was still proud that he had gotten there in one piece.

His damp and aching feet carried him past the shimmering pillars at a steady pace. He held himself tall, trying to ignore how sore and small he felt as the Zora guards ahead moved to block his way. They were all so much taller than him, Link found it rather unsettling.

“What reasons do you have for coming here traveller?”

Link came to a halt at the question, looking up at the guard that had spoken with a level stare. He calmly pulled back his hood to reveal his Hylian ears. They twitched slightly in the chilling rain.   
“I am a Hylian.” His voice is quiet despite his efforts to speak up, “One of your own asked that I come here to help you.”

The guards didn’t acknowledge his words, they instead stared past his head and swiftly fell into low bows. Link’s bewildered look quickly changed to surprise and his skin began to prickle again as a familiar voice spoke out.

“So you can speak Hylian, you were simply giving me the silent treatment each time I spoke to you.” His tone is teasing, but it doesn’t stop Link’s gut from twisting with guilt. He had been quite rude not to speak to him at all. The crimson Zora’s teasing grin dropped at the sight of Link’s face as he took in the darkening bruise under one eye, his grazed cheek and split lip. “Oh dear, it seems that I perhaps should have actually helped you fight instead of giving you belated warnings.” Link swiftly shook his head, waving his hands back and forth. He was fine, he didn’t need any help. A low chuckle rumbled up from the Zora’s throat.

“Well regardless, I shall take you to meet my father. He will give you all the information you need.” With a nod to the guards they part and allow entry, the Zora strides past Link and through the archway. Link remained where he stood for a moment, simply watching the Zora’s back. The many silver adornments he wore shimmered and caught the light from the luminous stones that the Zora’s used as a lightsource. The Zora was definitely someone with a high rank Link decided. He glanced toward one of the guards in time to catch the look he shot to his companion. If Zora had eyebrows, he’d surely be raising one in disbelief. Link grumbled under his breath before yanking his hood back over his head, the downpour still hadn’t stopped.

He followed the Zora through the Domain, taking note of how much taller this particular one was compared to all the others living there. Small crowds parted around them, many bowing or smiling up at the crimson Zora. Some spared Link a glance, though he doubted they could see much with his short stature and hood masking his face. His fingers twitched at his side as he ignored his desire to pull his cloak further around himself. Too many curious eyes fell on him as he was led past the busy market stalls. He kept his head low, eyes fixed on the bright yellow and blue of the Zora’s more delicate fins in front of him. 

Link had to break into a slight jog up the steps, they were steep and not built with shorter people in mind. He blinked up at the crimson Zora once he had reached the top of the stairs, he’d stood patiently waiting for him.  
“Sorry about the stairs young Hylian, perhaps I could carry you?” He barked out a laugh as Link repeated his previous head shake and arm wave with even more vigour. “You are an interesting little Hylian.” The Zora leant down as he spoke, coming eye level. “Before we enter, I would like to say something just between you and I.” Link gazed up at his golden eyes, trying not to notice the pretty specks of blue in them. He gave a hesitant nod for the Zora to continue. “Please do not feel obligated to lend us your aid, you owe us nothing little Hylian.”   
Link’s mouth opened slightly as he took in the serious words. He couldn’t quite comprehend the Zora’s meaning. He’d already made his way through those monsters to get to the Domain and now he was being told that he didn’t have to help if he didn’t want to? By the Zora who had asked him in the first place? Link frowned up, cocking his head to the side. The Zora held his large hands up and offered a quirking smile. “The idea of some innocent person being injured or worse because my father pushed them into it doesn’t sit well with me. I want you to understand that you have a choice is all – I mean no offence.”

Link let out a sigh with a slow shake of his head, deciding it best not to mention that he _did_ get injured on his journey up and possibly could have died at some point. No, this Zora was trying to be kind, even if it was meaningless. Link knew he had no choice, it was his duty to protect the people living in Hyrule. He was sure that his old self would jump to protect anyone without even considering the consequences.

“I’ll do it.” Link answered abruptly with a small shrug, eyes cast down at his feet. When the Zora did not reply, Link cautioned a glance upward. Had his reply come off as half-hearted? He flinched back a little at the expression of sheer delight now shining in the Zora’s eyes and tried not to think about just how pointy the teeth in his wide grin were.

“You’ve finally spoken to me! I was beginning to worry that I had gotten onto your bad side.” The Zora clasped his hands together, leaning even further forward. “My interest in you only increases little Hylian!”  
Without another word, the Zora swiftly turned and strode into a large enclosed space, leaving Link to stare in flustered bewilderment. How was this weirdo a high ranking Zora? He shook his head in disbelief, following the Zora into the room and out of the endless rain.


	2. King Zora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets the King ...and Muzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. I am terrible at keeping up with anything I do/make, my apologies. I lose steam very soon after starting.  
> This chapter gave me so much pain to write. I even wrote most of the next big chapter and some of chapter 4 in an attempt to actually write something rather than be stuck on bloody chapter 2. I'm not particularly happy with it, I wanted to actually put up something after doing jack shit for so long - I will probably add a chapter 2.5 as well, I wanted more to happen in this that just talking. Ugh its a bit of a disappointment after chapter 1, sorry.

Sidon struggled to suppress his grin as he entered the throne room. It had been some time since he had met such an intriguing person. It sent shivers down his fins. He needed to know more about the mysterious hylian who barely uttered a word.

He knelt before his father, sparing a glance behind him to watch the little hylian enter. His grin resurfaced as the hylian was blatantly taken aback by King Dorephan. Sidon had quickly noticed that the young man’s face spoke volumes when he was caught off guard. Those bright blue eyes could hold such emotion. Sidon caught himself staring and fixed his gaze back to his king.

“Father, I have found a hylian willing to aid us.”

King Dorephan hummed in acknowledgement, leaning down toward the hylian to take in his appearance. Sidon didn’t miss uncomfortable fidgeting from the hylian. The young man struggled to keep his eyes focused on the King, his hands twitched by his sides. Sidon blinked at the nervous actions, failing to read any corresponding emotion on his stony face.

“Does this kind hylian have a name Sidon?” The King’s eyes remained on the hylian, his brow knitted together. Sidon gave a start at the mention of his name and looked up into his father’s puzzled face.

“Oh, my apologies father,” He raised a clawed hand and tugged lightly at one of the fins framing his face. “I, er, seem to have forgotten to ask him.”

The throne room rumbled with the King’s throaty chuckle as he leant back into his seat. “Well then perhaps the hylian himself can enlighten us.”

The hylian in question remained silent. Sidon caught the young man’s gaze, he had been lost in thought, looking between Sidon and the King. A small smile cracked at Sidon’s lips at the sight of sheer bewilderment in his eyes. Perhaps he hadn’t expected such a difference between father and son. The Prince bore little resemblance to his father, he had taken after his mother as his sister had before him. He watched the hylian realise that he had been caught staring. The tips of his ears deepened in colour slightly as they began to twitch up and down. Sidon’s smile grew wider as he watched the subtle changes, he hadn’t seen a hylian react in such ways before. Not that he saw hylian’s often, they rarely came to the Domain and he wasn’t really supposed to wander far enough down-river to actually meet some.

“I believe the King wishes to know your name _boy_.”

The hylian flinched at the raspy tone and looked over to its source. Sidon ignored it, he much preferred to watch the young man rather than miserable old Muzu. He could quite easily picture the sour expression on the elder’s face, it had made the hylian’s ears droop ever so slightly.

Muzu’s disdain toward hylians had been made very clear to Sidon from the moment he had suggested asking for their aid. The elder had scowled so hard, Sidon had worried that the old Zora was going to combust there and then. He had heard the muttered slurs as Muzu had left the meeting hall that day. Of course, he was well aware that the elder respected the authority of royalty and wouldn’t dare voice his vile opinion of hylian people out loud. Though that respect certainly hadn’t seemed to stop him from trying to glare a hole into the poor boy's head. The hylian stood silently for a brief moment, he watched Muzu bristle. It was only when the elder opened his mouth to speak again that the young man turned to face the King and fell into a low kneel, leaving Muzu to sputter to himself. It was most definitely deliberate and it made Sidon grin.

“My apologies your majesty, my name is Link.” His voice was so small, it had surprised Sidon at first.

He had seemed to be the confident and self-assured type during his journey up the mountain paths, he had given Sidon such sarcastic looks each time he had spoken to the hylian. As he had entered the Domain though, he became different. His movements became rigid, his posture stiff and uncomfortable even to watch. Sidon didn’t like the stoney expression much either.  
Too serious, he thought.

“Link, hmm?” The King watched him carefully. “I am King Dorephan.”

There was an uncomfortable pause, though why Sidon didn’t know. His father’s shoulders drooped slowly, his eyes never leaving Link’s bowed head.

“I see that you possess an ancient Sheikah Slate, young man. I could guess who you were the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Link closed his eyes, his head lowered further.

“You are the hylian Champion, Link.”

Sidon gaped at the small hylian stood before his father. It couldn’t- He wasn’t- He looked so young! It simply wasn’t possible. One hundred years had passed, it had little effect on a long lived zora, but age would definitely be catching up to a hylian. Goddesses some of the unluckier ones barely made it past a century. Yet there Link stood, not even a wrinkle nor grey hair in sight. Link, the hylian Champion from a century ago. The one his dear sister had… had-

“This is certainly a surprise, my friend. It is good to see that you are well, I had heard a terrible rumour that you had fallen in combat.” The king had continued to speak whilst Link hadn’t moved a muscle.

A thick silence crept in as the three zora watched him and awaited some sort of reply. Link had appeared to have frozen. His golden fringe had fallen into his eyes making it difficult to see more than a small glint of sea blue. Sidon tilted his head slowly, trying to peer at the young man’s face. Link was staring blankly at the ground, his ears had started to faintly quake. He drew a long breath, before slowly raising his head.

“My apologies King Dorephan, I have been asleep for quite some time. I can neither confirm nor deny those rumours as I cannot recall anything beyond waking up.” Link’s brow furrowed, “The memories are gone.” It was a whisper, but the bitterness in his voice echoed in the crystal-like throne room.

For a short while, Sidon’s father seemed at a loss for words. He and Link looked sadly at one another. Sidon himself was unsure what to do. Was he to console the Champion? Should he leave and allow the pair to speak privately? He felt like an intruder, his memories of Link the Champion were blurry at best. His father and elder sister had truly known him.

The king shifted on his throne, a long sigh escaped through sharp teeth. “You may have forgotten myself, but surely you remember my daughter. You must remember Mipha. The pair of you were so close.” Link shook his head. King Dorephan leant forward, his eyes never leaving the hylian. “But you must my friend, look upon the beauty of Zora’s Domain, look upon my daughter’s statue. Do they not jog your memory? You spent so many summers here as a child, how can you not recall anything?”

His father was upset, Sidon could see that. The king would not press the matter so hard otherwise. Yet it made him blind to how uncomfortable their visitor was becoming. Sidon watched Link shrink backward slightly as the king spoke, his eyes darted about for an exit. He wanted to leave. Those blue eyes met Sidon’s. He was panicking.

Sidon cleared his throat drawing his father’s gaze also. “Father, I do not think that discussing my sister at this time is helping. Link seems…” _Panicked? Distressed? ... **afraid**._ “-confused.” He cast a glance toward Link, who looked just that. He offered the man a small smile of encouragement.

“You are right Sidon, we shall leave this be for now.” Link’s shoulders relaxed a little at the words. “There are more dire matters we must discuss after all. I am sure you noticed Champion, the rain hasn’t ceased since you arrived yes?”

Link nodded slowly, “It made my travel here, difficult.”

“Indeed it would have. This heavy rain is being produced by the divine beast, Vah Ruta. The beast awoke some weeks ago and continues to create this downpour. We are in great need of your assistance.”

“King Dorephan! Please! We do not need to stoop to asking a hylian for aid, the very thought makes my finscurl!” Muzu spoke up as he glowered at Link. “I myself cannot bring myself to trust them! Lest we forget that it was the hylians that interfered with ancient technology. It was the hylians that brought an end to Hyrule with their prideful ideas. It was their fault that we lost Lady Mipha!”

Sidon frowned at the advisor, this went beyond being rude. “Link is here because I asked him to Muzu!” He snapped at the old zora. “If we do not seek the help of an able hylian such as he, then Zora’s Domain will be lost to the sea along with what remains of Hyrule. We spoke of this and all agreed that we need help, you saw what became of the soldiers we sent.”

Muzu stared at the prince for a while, as did the king and Link. The latter was wide eyed, his mouth open slightly. Sidon could see him from the corner of his eye as he glowered at Muzu. The tips of his fins started to tingle faintly.

“Well said my boy.” King Dorephan broke their heated gaze. “Muzu, I expected better from you. You are dismissed for the day.”

The elder gave a huff and left the hall, shooting another glare at Link and avoiding Sidon’s. The prince watched Muzu’s retreating back until he had disappeared down the stairs, he then turned to check on his guest. Link was still staring at Sidon, his ears had perked up in a manner that reminded Sidon of the canines hylians used as companions. He grinned and tilted his head at Link, bringing the hylian back into the moment with a start. He quickly snapped his head back toward the king.

“K-king Dorephan.” Link swallowed, “I will gladly help your people.”

The king smiled.


End file.
